Memories
by nitesteel
Summary: Pikachu loses his memory in a battle and many things change! This amnesia affects his feelings toward Buneary. Pikachu's POV.
1. Amnesia

I had possibly the largest headache I had ever had. I couldn't move anything, not even open my eyes. I waited there for seemingly endless amounts of time. When I finally opened my eyes I saw an blurry, familiar face frowning at a woman with pink hair. I didn't know who it was but his frown made me feel worse for some reason. I tried to see where I was, but I couldn't move my head. The boy started to talk, maybe I should listen."But Nurse Joy! I have to go to Unova tomorrow. If I don't then the plane won't be back for a week." The boy spoke. Nurse Joy just sighed and went into details I can't understand of someone's condition." He has a very bad case of amnesia. He won't remember anything for a while. He might remember you though, Ash, since you are his best friend and partner. And don't worry it should not last forever, a few months, at most. Pikachu also had many broken bones and torn muscles but I was able to fix that in the healing machine. You should leave here for a day or to to wake up and recover, but other than that you can leave now Ash."She looked a little frustrated with him."But... I can't-""Okay Ash I'm sorry but, please leave, I have patients to tend to!"She then preceded to push Ash out the door as he stuttered random broken up phrases. I didn't trust this lady yet, so when she came closer to me, I pretended to be asleep."Get well soon, Pikachu. Ash is very worried to miss Unova." She said. She then walked to the second room to the left to tend to other pokemon. But I was very confused now.[Wait, I'm Pikachu? That means I have amnesia!] 


	2. Trio Once More

Ash was walking down the street thinking about all of his problems. [Pikachu was in a coma, I missed my boat, I don't know where her house actually is, and to top it off, I've only told Professor Oak about this! I need help... I know! I'll call Brock!] Brock had been in a pokemon doctor school for the past week. He had learned unbelievably fast. He was in his home playing tag with his brothers and sisters right now. He was about to catch one of them,but right when he was about to touch his sleeve, the phone rang. He told the kids to stay there as he ran to the video phone. When he answered the phone, he saw nonother than the infamous Ash Ketchum in his Unova style clothes. Somehing was different about him other than his clothes, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Brock! I know it's been a while, but I need your help. Can we catch up later?" Brock replied "Sure Ash but where is Pikachu, I don't see him."[Oh that's what was different, Ash doesn't look the same without Pikachu on his shoulder.] Ash suddenly got a frown on his face. He went on to tell the whole story and Brock went from happy to shocked to sad and back to happy again in just a minute. "Don't worry Ash I'm coming to Cerulean City right now." "Thanks Brock I really need it. By the way, do you know where Dawn is staying here on her vacation?" " Why? Are you in loooovvee?"Ash's face went straight to red before he said,"N-no! I just need to stay with her because I have no money."Ash was back to normal by now, but Brock was chuckling at the idea of Ash liking Dawn. He knew it might not be true, but he liked teasing them anyway. "Yeah Ash I'll print you a map and I will circle her house." "Thanks Brocko! Bye!" With that he hung up and started toward Dawn's temporary home. Meanwhile Pikachu has an interesting situation going on with him... 


	3. Pokecoms

Nurse Joy had noticed me blinking and got me some food. She did everything I asked for. It was almost as if she could understand me and, based on the knowledge I still have, she shouldn't be able to. I'm going to test this theory in a moment. [I just hope she really can. she could help me figure out who I am and why Ash is so familiar to me. Okay here she comes.]"Hey Nurse Joy!" She walked up to me. "Can you understand me?"[Just asking the question should be enough.] Nurse Joy suddenly smiled, Her face beaming with excitement. "So you figured it out! Yes I can understand every thing you say."I wasn't that shocked, (pun not intended) since I suspected this, but I was intrigued."How?" "Last week mankind made the first prototype of a pokemon translator! It doesn't have an official name yet, so I call it the pokecom. That's short for pokemon communicator.""Wow! I wish I knew more about you, you seem like a nice person.""Same to you! I'm sorry you have amnesia, but if you're lucky, you should remember everything within the week."I smiled. It was nice to have hope. "Thanks Nurse Joy!"A large growl was then heard and I sheepishly looked at my stomach. "I guess I'm a little hungry." Nurse Joy just smiled and said"Then let's get some food for you."She walked into the kitchen, but then I heard her scream.(Meanwhile with Ash) Ash had been walking for hours. He hardly knew this city, he hadn't been here in two years. The map didn't help either. Finally, he came to the house he was looking for. He knocked on the door and waited a minute. Dawn opened the door and was very excited to see Ash. No, that's an understatement. Buneary popped out of her pokeball at the mention of Pikachu while Ash was telling the story. When he was done, Buneary was sad, Dawn was shocked, and Ash was apparently very hungry. His stomach was growling. "Hey Ash, dinner's in the kitchen."Ash ran faster than Quick Attack to the said giggled and said"Some things never change." 


	4. Fighting Myself

She walked into the kitchen, but then I heard her scream. I ran after her and saw something that really confused me. I saw myself standing there with his hand on the door to a closet. "I'm guessing Nurse Joy is in the closet?" the impostor said nothing. "I guess you aren't one to talk, so let's take some action!" I started to run at him er her erm uh IT. Anyways, I started to run at it while saying that, but was stopped when it shot lightning at me. [This would be a lot easier if I remembered how to do that!] I started again and gained speed. I was going so fast![Is this a move? AH! I remember! I'm using Quick Attack!] I slammed into it hard and it was actually a pink-purple blob. I remembered this pokemon to be Ditto. It turned back into me and ran up a filing cabinet. He ran through the window on the same level and broke the glass where it fell directly on me."Ow!"I complained. I did a matrix and when I turned again, he was gone. [Oh well! Oh yeah!]"Nurse Joy!" I heard something come from the cabinet.[Yes! I was right! Oh yeah, I have to let her out before I dance.]I jumped up to the knob and turned the key in it. The key fell off and the door slammed open. Then Nurse Joy hopped out due to being tied in a silk rope.[It must have turned into a pokemon that knew that move, Oh, what was it called? String Shot! That's it!] I, happy with myself for remembering something, untied her with a smile. [The sooner I untie her, the sooner I get food!] 


	5. Together Again

Ash and Dawn woke up to the sound of a doorbell. "I'll get it!"Dawn half yawned. She was obviously still tired.[Ugh. Why did I say that. I need my beauty sleep too!] When she opened the door, she was surprised out of her sleepy attitude."Hey Dawn!""Brock!"There was a loud thud from the guest bedroom. Then you could here what sounded like running. Two seconds after Dawn said Brock's name, Ash came zooming into the room, fully dressed. Dawn and Brock sweat dropped. "Uh, Ash?"They said simultaneously. "What?""How did you get dressed so fast?"Dawn had said that."Well, um, I don't really know. But Brock, how are you here so soon?""I took my boat!" He said happily."You have a boat!"Ash and Dawn had exclaimed it at the same time."Yeah! I just got it."Ash replied,"Cool! Hey, do you guys want to go check on Pikachu with me? I have to go right now."Sure Ash!""Okay! But I need to get dressed first.""We will wait here.""Be right back!" She walked into her closet, picked her usual outfit, put it on, and got Piplup to use BubbleBeam on her hair. She then went to tell her mother where they were going. After she was done with everything, she came to the door and left with her friends. At the moment, I was just eating food. [I especially like this ketchup stuff.] Nurse Joy actually ran out of ketchup to give me. Just when I finished the last bottle, someone came into the building. I knew the one in the middle to be Ash, but I didn't know the other two.[Huh, they look familiar too. This is great! Now I can talk to Ash.] "Hi Ash!" I said with glee, but he just heard "Pi Pikapi!"(I Rhymed!)"Hey Ash!" Nurse Joy yelled from the other room. Ash walked into the other room with his friends.[I guess I'll just wait here then.] And so I waited for them to come out... 


	6. Crush

When Ash, Brock, and Dawn finally came out of the room with Nurse Joy, I noticed they had on pokecoms. "Okay let's test it out!"Ash said enthusiastically."Ash, i've already tested them on Pikachu, and they do work."Nurse Joy replied."Whatever, I want to test it out anyways. Pikachu, can you understand me?""Ash, I could already understand you. It's you that couldn't understand me."I said with a smug smile."Oh yeah. Wait a minute! I could understand that!"Ash was now laughing happily with his friends. I was happy too, but I had a lot on my mind right now.[I'm glad he's happy. I was probably very close to him. I wish I still had my memory. I can't wait to find out who he is, and how he is related to my memory gain. When I heard his name, I remembered hugging him. When I relearned Quick Attack, I was thinking about him. Also when I saw his friends, I saw a beautiful girl flirting with me.]"Pikachu, you said my name. Do you remember me?"I smiled sadly."I'm sorry Ash. No, I don't remember you completely. I only know your name from Nurse Joy. I do remember hugging you though!"I said the last sentence smiling."Oh. Well it's great that you've started regaining memories. I'm your trainer, Ash Ketchum. This is Dawn, and this is Brock."He said. I can imagine how it felt to introduce yourself to someone you already knew. It would be awkward."Hi Dawn and Brock!""H-hey Pikachu."Dawn stuttered."Have you remembered anything about me?"I thought for a minute.[I could tell her about that pretty girl.]I relived the memory and blushed a little, unseen through my red cheeks.[No, I can't tell her that. Hmmm.] I looked at her face for a moment. After a while I remembered something. It was Dawn in a contest with the girl. I now remembered the girl to be Buneary."I remembered you in a contest with Buneary.""That's great! You remembered Buneary."Brock had said this with his arms crossed. Nurse Joy spoke up next."He remembered Buneary?"She had given her pokecom to Dawn."Well, he should start remembering people and pokemon close to him first."[Close to me? Does that mean that...that Buneary is close to me!] 


	7. Sad News

I finally straightened my thoughts and blushing face, hidden by my red cheeks. I couldn't think of what to say after that comment and was extremely lucky I didn't have to say anything. The door slammed open and shut with a thud, and I, with my sensitive hearing, heard someone breathing very heavily. It wasn't an excited type of breathing; it was a worried type of breathing. About a minute later, a redheaded girl, around the age of Ash, with a worried expression on her face, walked into the room. Only Ash and I had seen her walk in, and we were both staring at the redhead. Ash finally broke the silence with an excited look in his eye."Misty!" At his outburst Brock, Dawn, and Joy stopped talking and followed Ash's gaze to the water trainer. I was confused as to who this Misty was, and apparently so was Dawn."What?" I said simultaneously with Dawn."Oh yeah! You haven't met yet. Dawn his is my first traveling partner, Misty. Misty this is my current traveling partner, Dawn.""Hey!" They said to each other."But why did Pikachu act like he didn't know me? We've known each other for almost three years now."Misty inquired. Before someone could explain my amnesia, one of Misty's pokeballs glowed white and jiggled on her belt. She touched the red and white ball, and it burst open in a flash of light, revealing a Golduck. The Golduck tilted its head while staring at me. It's eyes glowed blue and it tilted its head the other way. It started speaking while it's eyes stopped glowing."He has amnesia." Golduck, now known as a male by his voice, explained."How did you know that?"Brock asked. Misty answered for Golduck."We've been working on his psychic abilities. I can't believe I hated this guy before.""Wait, that's your Psyduck? But he is so much more in tune with psychic than before.""A lot can change when pokemon evolve, Ash."Brock said."Well why are you here anyway, Misty?" Dawn asked, feeling left out. Misty's tone ad facial expression shifted from happy to sad at the question."Oh... A funeral has been organized for tomorrow at 12:00 and I flew here to personally invite all of you, even Nurse Joy, to fy back with me to Kanto." There was great depression in here eyes, but she wasn't depressed over the death; she was depressed about who it would affect most and that she had to tell them it."Funeral... Who died, Misty.""Ash... I-""Please just tell me who died. Someone I'm close to?""Well...This is hard to say, Ash, but the person who died is..." 


	8. My Best Friend's Mother

I looked in the mirror as Ash finished tying my tie for me. I couldn't do it myself because my fingers were too short. We were at Delia's funeral(Ash's mom) and even I was dressed up for the sad occasion. I was in a black suit and a purple tie , both shrunk to my pika size. I wasn't very sad even though I was supposed to be, granted I wasn't happy about the death, but I hadn't known the lady from my current memory. The only memory I have of her at all is telling Ash to remember his "you know whats" which I presume are underwear. It's a very minor memory but it made me happy because I could easily tell she was a good mother. I don't honestly know why I should be sad at a funeral really. If she isn't on this world, then that means they're at a better place right? I should be happy for her in that sense, though other people may not have the same mindset as me, but let's not get into a religious monologue here. I have a funeral to ride to. Not in a car, but on a shoulder.[ Maybe I should try to remember some faces as we get closer to the laboratory.] The body has already been buried and we were just having the service at Oak's lab.[Oh there! That's ummm... May! And Max too! Who's that Pokemon? Umbreap no umbre something, Umbreon! Yes! I remember him! That's Gary Oak and his Umbreon. I wonder who else I remembered. Let's see... Gary, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Ash, Nurse Joy, May, Max, and umm what's his name. I remember he is really mean and hurt my friends. Uh Paul? Yeah! Paul! He acted kind of like that Ditto that attacked me. Speaking of Ditto, I wonder what happened to him. He just grew wings and smashed through a window. And on the topic of other pokemon, the only nice ones I know are Umbreon, Piplup, Chimchar, and... Buneary. I-I miss her... Wait? What! What did I just say?] I was blushing a lot by now but nobody noticed due to my already red cheeks. Ash noticed from the heat I was giving his shoulder and head though. Good thing he was pretty dense or I would have been screwed over the first time I acted weird."What's wrong little buddy?"Ash whispered to me. We were in the first row of seat by now and there were many people around us looking for seats."Nothing, just thinking." I whispered back in pokespeak. Thanks to the pokecom though, he understood every word."Okay then." he said doubtfully. *Skip In Time Here* After the funeral was over, I changed out of my suit and tie and stood in front of the mirror again. I didn't look as handsome or charming as before but it was more comfortable. I decided to change my hair style. I took the comb and fixed my hair until I liked it. I now had some hair sticking out. I looked a little like the other Pikachu I knew. Um... Sparky. The only reason I remembered him was that he was at the funeral. We were staying at Ash's home tonight before we flew back to Sinnoh. Apparently Misty and Max were coming with us. Misty had missed traveling and gave her gym to Daisy, one of her sisters. Max just turned eleven and had only two pokemon I have yet to meet. He is coming to catch more and to hopefully battle Ash. Ash never broke a promise before as far as I knew, so I doubt he would break one he wants to do. This is the sorrowful breathe before the storm and it all starts tomorrow. I'm glad I can say I live for adventure. If I didn't, I would be bored all day until I ate. [Speaking of food, I think I will go get some.] 


	9. Unova

It's been a week since his mom passed and Ash still hasn't left Pallet. Brock went ahead to Unova with Max. May would have gone too, but she was too worried about Ash. Dawn is the same and she and May are out shopping. I'm worried to, but I'm way too exited to be as worried as everyone else. My memories keep coming back faster and faster everyday. I finally remember every Pokemon and almost every human I've met. We are going to force Ash to go tomorrow. Professor Oak is adopting him so he can go legally. Misty is the only other person in the house right now,not including the pokemon like Buneary and Skitty. [I wonder what they're doing in Ash's room right now.]~In Ash's Room~Misty and Ash were talking."Ash, you need to leave the house. Being in the house she lived in will only make it worse on you. Go to Unova to see Brock and Max."Misty reasoned, or tried to at least. Ash said the first intelligent word since the funeral."Pikachu."It was just a mutter, barely even audible, but she heard it."What?""Pikachu."He said it louder this time."Oh, okay."With that Misty left the room to go get me.~Downstairs~I heard Misty come down the stairs and my ears twitched from the sudden noise. She came through the door and picked me up. I didn't struggle though, I trust Misty. She carried me up to my best friend and set me down on his bed, next to him. He was still wearing his hat,his mother gave it to him after all, and it was shading his face over. I could still tell his face was red and damp from tears. "Ash?"He jumped a little.[I guess he didn't see us come in.]He reached over me to the nightstand and grabbed his pokecom and put it on his ear."Pikachu I need your opinion on something.""Look Ash, I don't remember much about you, but I know the old me and the new me would always go with whatever you think is right, and that you don't need my opinions on things. I will always agree with your opinions so there is no need to ask me.""Thanks Pikachu. Then I'm not going to Unova.""WHAT!"He flinched a little."What happened to agreeing with me?"He said with his first smile in a week."Sorry but that's crazy Ash. We have to go to Unova. Brock and Max are already there, and what about Misty, May, and Dawn? Not to mention your other pokemon, I know they've wanted to go to. If you leave this house, you might get better, but if you stay here, and I mean this as a friend, you will never heal! We will go if I have to drag you."Ash's smile got bigger and bigger until he was about to laugh."Thanks Pikachu! You haven't changed at all. I was going the entire time, and that was just a test."I smiled.[I guess we're going to Unova!] 


	10. A Dragon Master

I'm on a boat! Seriously, I'm on a boat to Unova. I can't wait to see the new pokemon in the new region. Ash even has new clothes.(u know wut I mean) Sadly Dawn couldn't come with us. Her mother didn't want her to go to regions far away, so she is going to Johto. Thankfully I convinced her to temporarily trade Buneary for Misty's Staryu. This also means Dawn and Misty have vocal proof of my crush on her. I have finally accepted that I do. Oh! There's the mainland."Land ho!" Yelled one of the sailors. I hopped from the rail I was carefully sitting on to Ash's shoulder. "Hey buddy." He said to me. I rode him off the boat and into the first building we saw. The building was the hotel Brock and Max were meeting us in to check into. It was a five star too as we knew it would be safe. By safe I mean from thieves and fan girls. Ash is famous now after all. He is the leader of the Indigo Elite Four. I just learned that yesterday. Brock and Max were waiting for us in the lobby."Hey Ash!"Max greeted. It had been a while since we saw them."Hey Max.""Ash, You're bunking with us. The girls are in the room right across."Brock informed us. I figured that already though."So where's Dawn?""She couldn't come."I said, happy they could hear me now. Pokecoms were on the market in Japan, China, and the U.S. now, so everyone owns one now. Well, not poor people and most farmers, but almost everyone. "Oh okay. I forgot we had these actually."Max commented, gesturing toward his pokecom. Just then a girl fell from the ceiling and right onto Brock."Doh! What did I do!"The girl got up and apologized quickly."I'm so sorry sir! I was just eavesdro- I mean, 'stuck' on the ceiling and couldn't help but hear your conversation. Hehehe..."[This human is funny I like her.]"Well, what about our conversation compelled you to 'drop by'."(pun intended)Asked Brock. I jumped off Ash and onto Brock's head so I could hear better.(Ash's hair was in my ear)"Well I was just wondering if you had, maybe, possibly, an extra pokecom?"she said, the last part with a squeaky voice."Is that all? Well tell us your name and we would be happy to give you our extra!"Max replied."My name is Iris, and I'm trying to become a Dragon Master!""Here, Iris."Ash said, and he gave her the pokecom that was in his pocket."Now tell me, what exactly is a Dragon Master?"Max inquired, being the natural curious boy he was."Oh, well it's basically a pokemon master but only with dragon types.""Cool! Do you have any dragon types I could see?""As a matter of fact, I do! Axew? Come out."Axew came out of her thick hair."Hey guys!"It said in a boyish yet cute voice.(Mine is somewhat manly but still kiddish. It fits me perfectly. And Buneary's is just plain cut and girlish, though that may be my crush talking.)We continued with standard introductions and Iris decided to come with us and bunk with the girls. That night, Ash and I were talking about what gym to go to first and stuff like that. Ash had ordered room service for us, getting me pasta flavored pokemon food, and actual pasta for him."Mmm... So Pikachu, what gym first buddy, I'll leave it up to you this time.""Hm, well, I think we should do the one closest since it's a gym with grass, water, and fire type leaders.""Huh? How can there be three different types of leaders, isn't there only one gym leader?""Nope. There are three leaders, each with one normal type and one of their respective type.""Interesting. Okay, I said you could choose so you can choose.""Great!"We smiled and went to sleep, ready for a big day tomorrow. After all, they were only one town away from the gym and it wasn't that far of a road. 


	11. Restaurants and Rockets

They have gotten to the gym and stopped by the pokemon center to rest, and heal up. All of Ash's pokemon had been in a battle at least once, except me, who he was saving for this gym battle."Okay, Ash, that's all of them."Nurse Joy informed us from across the room."Thanks Nurse Joy."Ash said as he took his pokeballs from the tray, and, one by one, stuck them on his belt. "Hey, Ash, can we go across the street? I heard there's a great restaurant there."Iris asked."But, I want to get this badge!"Ash whined. "You're such a kid!""Ash, I am pretty hungry..."Brock said."Well... I guess we could eat a quick meal."Ash agreed, and after he did, his stomach growled more than a Beartic. "Same old Ash." Misty commented with a giggle. So we went across the street to the gourmet restaurant. There was a plaque by the door that read,"Triple Treats, a five star restaurant and gym run by gym leader Cilan."Ash's smile came back at the word gym."I can't decide, should we eat or battle first?"Ash asked me."I want to battle,"I started, but my stomach growled,"Er, I mean eat." Everyone chuckled a bit at that." Food it is then."When we got to our seats, a short, brunette waitress gave us our menus and water."Your waiter will come for your orders soon."She said, and went to some other table. I'm surprised they even have a table this big for us. We are quite a large crowd."What do you want, Pikachu?""Um, you decide for me, I don't remember what I like.""Well you used to like pasta flavored pokemon food.""Okay, I guess I'll try it."A waiter, about Brock's age, with green hair came up to our table."Hello, my name is Cilan, I will be your waiter, as well as the head chef."We all ordered our food, and gave him our menus, but he asked something."Oh, and, are any of you, by chance going to challenge me at the gym?"[Why would he ask that?]"Yes, I am."Ash replied. "Well, may I ask what your first pokemon was?""It was Pikachu here."Cilan wasn't prepared for that. He had nothing else to say, I guess, because he left the room."Well, that was weird."Iris remarked."Yeah..."I said, staring at a cake a waitress was caring, my mouth watering. We all ate our food and Brock paid for us."Okay, now we go to the gym right?"Ash impatiently asked."We're already at the gym, Ash."Misty said."Oh, yeah.""You're kidding me, right?"May and Max said, simultaneously. Just then, my sensitive ears heard a faint giggle. I looked under the table and saw a small, blue pokemon. I asked Ash to look to."Why? What do you see.""Oh, just look!"Ash looked and saw it too. He pulled out his Pokedex and aimed at it."No data."It said."What!""What's wrong, Ash?"May asked."What pokemon is that? Iris?""Oh, that's Oshawatt."She said after looking."You should catch it, Ash."Iris continued." Why?""Well, duh, it's rare to see one in the wild, since it's a starter pokemon."Iris said, acting like we should know that."Come with me, Ash, and your friends too, if you would like."We didn't notice Cilan come over here."Oh, uh, sure Cilan."Before he could stand up, I climbed down Ash's body until I got to his belt."Pikachu?"Ash whispered over his neck."Standing sideways, on his pants and holding his belt, I tapped one of his empty pokeballs."Oh, okay, Pikachu. You could have just told me.""But I didn't want Cilan to know."Cilan and the others were walking ahead of us, so they couldn't see us."Right."Ash walked back to the table, and looked under it. "Huh!"

* * *

In a dark room, a tall silhouette of a man sat at a chair."Why have you failed me again!""W-we're sorry B-boss!"Jessie said."Please, F-forgive us, Boss!"Meowth begged."No! That was the last straw!"Giovanni yelled, while petting his beloved Persian. The door opened, and a grunt came in. He walked up to Giovanni and whispered something in his ear."Hmm? Yes. Yes. WHAT! Get them in here NOW!"The grunt flinched a little at his voice."Y-yes sir!"He ran out of the room."Now back to you three! You have failed me so many times! You haven't successfully caught me even a weak pokemon in years! All because of a stupid, little rat!""B-b-but Boss, that rat is technically a m-mouse."James said."QUIET YOU FOOL!"The door opened again, this time with Cassidy and Butch walking through it."You wanted to see us Boss?"Cassidy asked."Ah yes, my two other failures!""F-failures?"Butch stuttered."Yes, failures! All five of you have waisted tons of funds and and time from this organization! And I don't know why I haven't done this sooner, but, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!""F-FIRED!"They all exclaimed."NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE FOREVER!""What? Bu-But Boss!""I am not your boss anymore, now leave!"A few grunts came in and grabbed them. Jessie looked into the face of the one that had her."You!"It was Domino."I thought he fired you!""I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."They each threw them out of the open window, landing on top of each Rocket has just been fired...

* * *

**I've added breaks now, but it will only be from this chapter to the end of the book not before it, sorry I'm lazy8|**


	12. What the Heck, Paul?

"Well, now what?"Jessie asked, depressed."I don't know, Jess'.""What he said"Replied James and Meowth.(BTW I won't be typing in Meowth's accent.)"Maybe we can get jobs as mailmen..."James said."Or worse, we could join the twerps..." Meowth added. "Oh please, Meowth, don't even joke about that."Jessie said.*BOOM* An explosion sounded from the dirt path behind them"What was that, Jess'?""How do you expect me to know!?""Oh, who even cares, let's just focus on what we're gonna do now. And, hey, at least it can't get worse, right?"Then it started pouring rain out of nowhere."Oh great..."They complained.

* * *

"Excellent. Now that those fools are gone, things will be so much easier for us.""I agree, Boss. But I do have a question.""Yes, Domino?""Why would you let that Meowth go? It talked. Doesn't that make it worth a lot of money?""Yes, but I think that wouldn't be worth it anyway. That cat was a talking idiot.""Okay, but why did you hire him anyway then?"" Pity.""Well then, I have one more.""Yes?""Well, who is this Ash kid? He doesn't look to troublesome on the pictures.""He is a pain in the neck. He has single handedly destroyed almost all of our larger plans. He has let over 25 legendary pokemon escape us. And his Pikachu has been reported as 'The next Zekrom' from Team Magma, Aqua, and Galactic, as well as many of our members.""Wow! Sounds like a real pain.""It is. And, Domino, that leads me to your next assignment. To take Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu captive. You will go alone on this one too, as Ash being such a pain is a secret.""A solo mission huh? Okay, consider him dead."" I don't want him dead, Domino, weren't you listening?""Yeah, yeah, details."She strapped her jet pack on and flew out the hole she made with 'the fools'."Excellent, now that the stage is set, I can-" *BOOM* "-GHACK!"He yelled as pieces of the shattered glass roof fell on and into him. Giovanni looked up from his bleeding arm and saw something terrifying him and exciting him at the same time. He saw a Rayquaza above him."A Rayquaza!"He took out his radio."Ledgendary teams 5-9 report to my office immediately! We have a code yellow Rayquaza!"He spoke through to the teams."Coming, Boss! Wait, what? Sir, my captain told me there's so...ne out ..."He tried to warn before he lost connection."Ugh, fools. He looked back up to see what happened to Rayquaza, but he didn't see a Raquaza. He only saw a puny Mew in it's place."What the-whatever I'll catch you too! And when I'm done with you, I'll look for that Rayquaza. Go Rhyhorn!" He yelled as he released his armored Rhyhorn from its ball. It had an evil looking glare on its face, meaning it was angry."Use Horn Drill!"The evil Rhyhorn jumped onto the roof, the armor making it quick and agile enough to do so with its weight. It then jumped from the ceiling at Mew, while simultaneously spinning its horn, making it glow white. The mew said something though, and not in the pokemon language."Metronome!"What a strange voice for a Mew, sounding deeper than Ash's. It also sounded quite cruel and bored with the battle. Then, Mew's tail started radiating a white glow as well, looking like it was charging energy from the now night skies. Right before the Horn Drill hit it's mark, Mew opened its mouth with a large, green Solar Beam escaping it. Giovanni actually had to shield his eyes from the solar rays emanating from Mew and its beam. When he opened his eyes, not only was Rydon KO'd in one hit, but Mew was gone as well, and in its place was a Latios charging a Hyper Beam. Aimed at him no less! "Oh no, that just won't do. Go!"He yelled, tossing out a black pokeball. Then the room was enveloped in white light and power. Giovanni wasn't even scratched, and neither was his secret weapon, Mewtwo. But wait, he only has one Mewtwo, and there are two in front of him."What!? Mewtwo! Use Psychic on that imposter!" Both of their eyes glowed bright lavender. The attacks collided and canceled each other out completely. Giovanni blinked and was confused. After he opened his eyes, Mewtwo was on the ground KO'd and the other one was gone. His Mewtwo flickered slightly and he caught on, but too late to do anything. He couldn't move his body anymore, and he knew he was under Psychic's spell. He heard footsteps from outside his torn off wall. He still struggled to get free, but failed. Although Giovanni didn't show it, he was genuinely helpless now. But he didn't worry for some reason."Hello, Giovanni."That voice that seemed like Mew's said from the corner. He walked into view of Giovanni. A lavender haired boy named Paul. Giovanni had heard of this cruel trainer. The Rocket leader smirked and chuckled a bit."What's so funny? You're suspended in the air, unable to move, with your fate in my hands.""It's just that I'm almost impressed,""Almost?"",Yes, almost, now as I was saying. I'm almost impressed but I'm not. Although there is something I'm wondering. I've figured out that you either had a Mew or Ditto use transform for those little switches, but where did you put my real Mewtwo?""I simply used Imprison on it. And what do you mean almost impressed? And I know what you're doing here too so don't get cocky.""Well I'm not impressed because you obviously forgot about something."Paul acted surprised, but it was an obvious fake act."Really!? What could that be?"The door to his office was busted down at that moment, and thirty-two grunts stormed in."That."Giovanni said with a smirk."How foolish you Rocket's can be."Paul said with a smirk of his own, before he disappeared along with the Mewtwo behind Giovanni. His smirk turned to a frown."Ugh, I forgot about Teleport!"A ripple in space occurred visibly above Rhyhorn. Mewtwo literally fell from the sky and onto Rhyhorn, completely KO'd. He returned his fainted pokemon and allowed his team to pick him up. "Do you want us to-""JUST CARRY ME TO OUR HOSPITAL TWITS!"He yelled with anger. He was upset that a kid outsmarted him. But he'll get revenge on Paul. Actually, Giovanni had a better idea...

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading for a while on this site, I've been on holiday and now that I can upload from my iPad, I can do it more frequently since I type from it.**


End file.
